Why Can't I Go Back? EX
by gamecube professional
Summary: What drove a young boy to eventually write about the tragic ending of Fox and Krystal's relationship... Where feelings lead to words. Rated T for infrequent coarse language.
1. Fallen Angel

**Heh… I guess you did like the first edition huh? Well, the man's back with this extended version of 'Why Can't I Go Back?' (totally original SF plot coming up) (I hope)**

On a bright summer's day in 1998, six year old Jarrad Moiteer was happily playing in the backyard of his home. He would find a stick and start whipping it around, while his mother would scold him for not caring for other people's safety. Around these times, you could say he was as happy as a cow in a field of grass. Possibly it might have continued on for the rest of his life… but it was not to be.

His ten-year old brother, Aaron, did not have the sunny attitude his younger brother had, merely the polar opposite. Aaron was all serious and rarely he smiled, let alone laugh. He was friendless, often choosing to be alone than to be with someone else. He liked to keep himself separate from Goths, but had potential to be one.

These two brothers didn't get along well. Jarrad would be put down by his older brother, time and time again.

Their parents didn't care about the brothers' relationship. They would barely react to positive outlooks about their sons, but anything negative came toward their way, between the both of them, they had enough steam built up to go on for hours. It didn't matter that Jarrad was just a six-year old; they treated him like a juvenile whenever he did something wrong.

Jarrad and Aaron's mother was nearing her early-forties, and had been divorced twice before. She had a need for her family to look and be perfect; her two husbands before were very nice men, had good manners, and didn't smoke or drink. But still she had divorced them, just because of those little flaws in her previous husbands that had oddly irritated her to the brink of an anger climax; obviously she could not understand that nobody was perfect.

The boys' father was just a plain neat-freak, also armed with an explosive temper. He did care for his kids, just not so that his kids liked him back. He never grew up from his mood swings, coming from fine to a complete madman, just because a bed wasn't made.

This never made an impact over Jarrad as to give way to long-lasting effects. But he was just a kid. He hadn't matured as well as Aaron did.

For starters.

Jarrad had grown tired of his playtime in the backyard and had gone inside for a break. Recently he had discovered video games, so nowadays he went to play LylatWars.

Whipping the switch to the power on the 64, he started a new game, set on Easy.

Jarrad started to shakily use the Control Stick to manoeuvre Fox's Arwing to avoid obstacles, while wildly using the lasers. He'd seen his brother do this before, but his brother had more precision with the Control Stick.

When Jarrad reached Corneria's boss, Aaron had walked in the room. Jarrad didn't register his presence as he went and sat down on the sofa, his face devoid of any positive emotion. He watched Jarrad's Arwing automatically pull a U-turn as he temporarily flew beyond the boundaries.

Jarrad had seen his brother beat this boss. He just couldn't compete with Aaron's smooth style.

Jarrad started to start a nice, easy pattern with avoiding lasers, but lost his rhythm, and started getting pounded with crack shots. Jarrad flew low, and started shooting the boss' legs. He had planned the manoeuvre too late; in his effort to skim the ground, he scraped against the ground, and then copped another hit from the boss' leg.

In the game, Peppy Hare yelled over the intercom, "Do a U-turn!" Jarrad executed the move, watching the camera pull back; the view outlined the Arwing's flip, and half-roll, before returning to the fray.

Jarrad turned the Control Stick to realign himself toward his foe, and started making long-distance shots at the boss' weak point.

"Come on!" Jarrad urged himself as he tried to make direct shots. Eventually a leg had come off, and the boss had knelt down. Jarrad forgot what he had to do next, and flew upward. Aaron gave a dismissive snort at this, and returned to his own thoughts.

Aaron was tearing himself up inside. His supposed 'friends' at school were always teasing him with the same old thing all the time; supposedly it was meant to be pure, harmless fun, and the mean jokes they came up with and said to Aaron's face was meant to be understood as for what it was: a joke. But Aaron always had to let his temper get ahead of his own, and snapped back at his friends. It always frustrated him to the point that his friends couldn't understand when enough was enough, and they didn't know about equal trade. His friends hit him, he hit back, and then he got hit twice as hard.

The boys' father always told Aaron: don't show that you're upset. But that's what Aaron just ended up doing. He often lost his temper, while people jeered at his tantrums. No matter how many times he told them just to stop, they kept on going.

The school the boys went to supposedly have a strong policy on bullying. You're a bully, there's a chance you can be suspended. Aaron would think the school would have noticed his problems with the other kids around about now. _So why haven't they done anything…_

Mother would be often the witness to Aaron's tantrum aftermath. "Tell someone!" she would always say to him.

_Telling other people would make it worse. _Aaron's reply would be after that. _Telling people is for wimps._ He was seriously considering taking it up with the guys at front office for not noticing his problems. _I'll show them 'anti-bullying policy…'_

Jarrad took multiple shots at the green area revealed on the boss' back. Eventually the side bar showing the boss' health diminished to zero.

"I've failed you!" The monkey screamed out to his emperor as his mech was engulfed in a fiery ball of flame. The monkey's face, before it disappeared, reminded him of another boss Aaron had taken on: a floating ape-like head with two floating hands.

_Maybe it's the next boss for me to beat, _Jarrad thought to himself as he yelled out a "Yes!"

Jarrad turned around to face his brother, and said, "Hey Aaron, you know that Andross wants to take over the world, right? Team Star Fox on the way!" He made a fwooshing sound with one of his hands to simulate a plane. "They can do anything, can't they?"

"Sure, I guess they can," Aaron said, a little too forceful in his current mood.

Jarrad didn't catch on. He proceeded to talk about the most amazing aspects of Star Fox, while his brother started struggling to keep his rage corked in a bottle.

While Aaron only caught words like "bang-bang-bang," and "Star Fox is the best!" he started majorly brain waving back to when he was last picked on.

"_Hey guys. The sissy's here," A sixth-grader said in a preppy tone, gesturing to Aaron as his mates turned around, sniggering._

"_I'm not a sissy, stop calling me one!" Aaron said defensively._

"_Where'd you pull that one, from your sissy ass?" The boy retorted, as his mates laughed and eyed Aaron with glares._

_Aaron responded with just pushing him away, but he got pushed back harder. "Why'd you push me?" The boy sneered with menace as he advanced on the struggling ten-year old. He pushed Aaron again. "Don't push me!"_

_Aaron drew back his fist and slammed it into the sixth-grader. He retaliated with a kick in the shin, and then pushed Aaron again, making him fall hard on his back._

"_Don't hit me!" The looming boy jeered as he kicked Aaron in the side as he felt the impact of hard concrete against his back._

Suddenly, Aaron's ears were tuned strangely; it was like a radio that wasn't tuned in properly to the selected station. Words that came from his brother got transformed from "It's like those guys, they're like, 'No! Star Fox, don't shoot me!'" to _"'Don't push me! Don't push me!"_

And before Aaron knew he was shouting at his innocent six-year old brother.

"_I don't goddamn care about that bloody kitten and his half-assed half-breeds!"_

* * *

Jarrad stopped his rant, to look up at his older brother, who was spewing out every bad thought that had entered into his mind; every bad memory, every misfortune, every frustration that he kept bottled up in his sub-conscious which had finally burst its limit. Aaron towered over Jarrad, whose eyes were filled with fear, and he enjoyed the look of it.

"Jarrad, don't you get it? _It's not real. _Star Fox is another plot by Nintendo, and guess what? _It's not real. _You know why I say it's not real? Do you?"

Jarrad just stood in front of the couch, frozen in fear.

"_Do you?!"_

"N-n-no…" Jarrad shook his head, stuttering, his eyes feeling very moist.

"Because it's practically the zoo in space! A frog is parading around in a freakin' fighter jet! What are freaking Nintendo gonna do next? Hmm, let's think," Aaron put on a mock thinking voice, "A giraffe is gonna be used as a missile. Oh, no wait – dinosaurs will be coming back? Or – they're gonna paint a fox blue?"

Jarrad now had tears flowing down his cheeks. His dreams were shattered all because of his brother.

Aaron stormed off to his room. Jarrad found his voice, and used it to yell as well. "I hate you, Aaron!" Aaron stopped at this, "I wish I never did have a brother!"

Aaron turned around to see his brother, an angered but tearful young boy was standing before him.

"Tell ya something," Aaron began in a calm voice, shaky, but calm, "If someone could get Nintendo to try and pull up a proper storyline, or – or…" Aaron's memories returned to that sixth-grader, "or something that us fucking offbeats could enjoy, then I'll begin to care." Aaron stepped inside his room, and slammed the door, leaving the poor six-year old crying with his face buried in the couch.

* * *

Fourteen year-old Jarrad Moiteer was browsing the internet from his computer in his room. He recently discovered fanfiction over the internet, and spent much of his time looking over the Star Fox section for Action/Adventure stories. The occasional great fic was there, but it was quite disappointing. 

His brain then flashbacked a few weeks ago.

The relationship between him and his girlfriend had been over stormy waters, and most recently they had been in an argument. Jarrad had no idea what he was doing at the time, and to him, it seemed like a blind argument.

_What if we were to break up? _His mind thought sadly as he browsed through some Star Fox fanart in another internet browser window.

_What if…hang on…_

A link from one of the fanart sites led to pictures of the leaked endings of Star Fox Command. One of Krystal running away from Fox, tears streaming through both of their eyes…

Jarrad saw it immediately. _A story idea._

_If there's a way to make me feel better…_

He went toward a word processor on his computer and began to type…

**Here it is. Now to the part about the bullying shown in here: if you're being bullied, **_**tell someone about it. **_**I cannot stress this enough. I know a person who commited suicide because of bullying and stress, (I wasn't born yet, I think) so this is how much bullying can hurt. **

**Anyway, this is the prelude to the extension story. Hope you like it guys, please leave a review.**


	2. Old Ends, Troubled Beginnings

**Here we go now…**

_Story Title:_

Jarrad paused. _I shouldn't write a title right now,_ he thought, _heck, I don't even know what the story's gonna be about yet_. He finally decided:

_Story Title: Tragic Ending_

_Rating: T_

_Now what? _Jarrad looked over to the box art of Star Fox Assault as if searching it for some ideas. He was now up to the final mission in it now, but he couldn't beat the final boss. Aaron, now eighteen years old and living away from his family, typically had beaten it when nobody was looking.

First mission… beat Andrew Oikonny, encounter first Aparoid, and then it gets destroyed. When you think about it like that, it sounds much more boring than it is.

_Alright, Moiteer, _a voice inside Jarrad's head said, _if you can come up with a title, surely you could actually bring out a skin to what you're gonna write!_

_I can? _Jarrad mentally replied to that voice, _all I can really think about is that boring first mission, and nothing particularly threatening happened there…_

_Nothing?! _The voice shot back, in a slightly shrill tone, _a team of mercenaries. They have to save entire planets from threats, and you say nothing particularly threatening happens to them?!_

_Well…yeah. _Jarrad felt foolish, _I mean…nothing is dangerous in their minds, isn't there? They've all done the same thing before, it's all second nature to them…_

_You never grew up from being six-years old, Moiteer, _another voice piped up, slightly lower than the first one. _Put yourself in their shoes…_

Jarrad's mind warped – he looked at the box cover of Star Fox Assault, he blinked, and Fox was winking at him…

…_and see how you like it!_

Jarrad only saw in flashes, he was piloting an Arwing – he was confronting Oikonny – he narrowly avoided a hand screaming toward him – he saw Oikonny's flagship fall to earth – he then saw the Aparoid, tail pointed erect and glowing – it fired, a woman's voice screaming…

"Ah!"

Jarrad lifted his head up from his laptop in a snap.

_Geez, was that all a dream? _Jarrad thought to himself, his voice disappearing. _Least it taught me one thing… my story idea…_

Jarrad was trying to get the story title down, and subconsciously checked the time. The clock ticked half past ten. Jarrad cringed, and proceeded to change into his pyjamas.

_Man, _he thought as he pulled on his pants, _I wish I could go back…_ Then it clicked together.

He wrote down on his 'ideas' paper it 'Why Can't I Go Back.'

Jarrad arrived at school on time, which to him was quarter past eight.

"Hey Jarrad!" Jarrad turned around, and saw one of his friends, Drew, catching up to him. Jarrad slowed down to let his friend catch up to him.

"Hey man," Jarrad greeted him, who was sporting spiked up hair today. "Nice 'do, man."

"Thanks bro. Listen, I heard about what happened with you and Perla…" Perla was Jarrad's girlfriend.

"Man, don't wanna know." The sooner he could apologize to her, the better.

"There's been crap goin' on. Something about Gerard planning on asking her out as soon as you say it's done."

"Gerard Fonblanque?" Jarrad laughed. "He's like, the lamest kid in our year. He don't have a chance, bro."

"Rumours flashing around my man. Heard something 'bout them making out behind the info room."

This made Jarrad froze for a second, and then he remembered what Drew Rowley was best known for. "Dude, you're totally playin' me."

"Ain't playin'. You see it in my eyes man…" Jarrad peeked, and his eyes looked totally serious – he looked down, and Drew's mouth was torn between neutral and a smile.

"Ah, but your mouth disagrees…" Jarrad smirked.

"Again?!" Drew laughed, hitting his mate on the shoulder. "Third time this week man!"

"Focus on your mouth, young grasshopper," Jarrad imitated, using a Yoda voice and moving around his hand in a mystic fashion.

"Yeah man, fully cannot resist with the not-trying-to-smile thing." Drew guffawed. "Fully gives it away."

"How well you get on with teachers lying?" In their school, lying to the teacher was the Holy Grail of school.

"Why I've been practising. If I smile… whoa."

"Yeah." Jarrad was about to hit a wall from not looking, and sidestepped it, his bag scraping against the support. "What do you reckon, on the school paper…" putting on a newsreader's voice, "Drew Rowley, biggest liar in and around the school…"

"Yo, shut up." Drew said aiming a playful punch on Jarrad's arm. "Whoa, whoa."

Jarrad looked, and Perla Fiscina was walking their way with one of her friends.

Jarrad took with quick thinking, and greeted her. "Hey Perl." Drew went on ahead.

"Hey Jarrad." She said without much expression. She was still thinking about that argument, Jarrad could tell.

"Hey… listen, about earlier-" Jarrad started-

"It's okay, Jarrad." Perla raised a hand, silencing her boyfriend easy. "It's okay, it was my fault, it'll never happen again. Thanks, g'bye Jarrad." She walked off, in silence, with her friend looking back at Jarrad.

Jarrad looked at her retreating back, breathing as if he ran to school. After a few contenting moments, he walked off to find his locker.

Once again, Jarrad was staring blankly at his laptop. Looking straight back at him was a mostly blank page with just a title, 'Tragic Ending.' He didn't think he was going to stick with it, but right now, that was all he had. His ideas sheet had laid forgotten.

He held his head in his hands, racking his brains on what he could write.

Minute by minute passed by, with Jarrad's brain ticking, whirring with expectation at first, now slack with anticipation.

_I need a good opening… _Jarrad thought, wishing he had paid more attention to English classes.

…then it came. He needed this one, shining moment…

He laid his fingers on the keyboard, and began to write…

**Okay, yeah, it's kinda shorty, but the rewrites comin' next chapter, and I really wanna keep it fresh. **

**Read and review, please.**

**(Cred to the Random Name Generator for helping me with coming up with names)**


End file.
